


All Mine

by DarkDesires101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th Year AU, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kind of fluffy, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions, nothing explicit or detailed though, redeemable draco malfoy, redo of 7th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDesires101/pseuds/DarkDesires101
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head girl and boy respectively. They returned with a handful of others to repeat/finish their seventh year. How will things progress for 'the brains of the Golden Trio' without her two best friends by her side and a git-like snake to share a common room with?





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! This one has no real smut in it, you'll understand when you read it. It's shorter than my other works but I hope you all love it just the same.  
> All I own are any original characters/plot; JKR owns the rest.

Hermione blinked her eyes open—the warm yellows beating across her room. Sighing, she slipped out from beneath her covers and trotted to the bathroom. Sleep still pulled at her limbs, making them groggy as she twisted the handle and pulled. Her eyes were half-lidded as the steam peppered her skin in tiny waves—her brows knitting in confusion. 

She pressed on—the gentle thrum of the shower still dim in her waking ears as her feet padded across the tiles.

She blinked as the stall came into view—water droplets pelting the fogged glass as limbs moved about in the stall. Tilting her head to the side, her amber eyes widened as realization slithered up her spine. Bodies were moving under the gentle spray of the shower. Bodies. The grunts and moans fluttered across her ribcage. A small gasp fell from her lips—barely loud enough over the running water—but _he_ heard it. They were still moving, moans and grunts still echoing in the bathroom when his head snapped up. Hermione swallowed thickly before her legs decided to unfreeze—his burning stare lingering on her back as she shut the door behind her.

Shaking her head, she crept back through their shared common room and into her dorm—Crookshanks rubbing against her legs before creeping out of her door. Hermione shut her door quickly and pressed her back against it—ears straining to listen for when her roommate was done with his shower and latest conquest. After what felt like forever, the shower was shut off and the bathroom door was opened. She watched their shadows dance across the floor—the conquest’s giggles sharp and loud.

“That was so much fun,” the girl simpered, her voice sending annoying little pinpricks up Hermione’s spine. “When can I see you again?”

Hermione imagined his cool, expressionless face—his silver eyes rolling to the ceiling. “It was nice, Jessica—”

“Grace.”

“Whatever,” he sighed deeply, his deep voice twisting the pit of Hermione’s stomach. “This isn’t going to work.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione wanted to roll her eyes even if she felt a smidge of pity for the girl. “I can be so good for you.” Hermione wanted to vomit, actually. 

“I’m not looking for anything and I’m not looking for this to continue.”

“I can do casual,” the girl insisted.

There was a brief pause before a frustrated sigh tore from his throat. “There’s someone else.”

Hermione really did feel bad for the simpering idiot in their shared common room. "So you just shag me even though you like someone else?" Being used like she was—“Is it that stupid mudblood you’re forced to share the dorm with?” the girl hissed and any guilt or pity Hermione felt for the girl vanished just like that—anger swelling in her veins.

“You need to leave right now.” His voice sent shivers down her spine at the low, deep intensity of it. “Now!”

When the entrance door never opened, Hermione took it upon herself to storm out of her room—riotous curls bouncing in sparks of silver and blue. Hermione’s dark eyes narrowed at the girl—red-brown hair twisted in a bun and crystal-blue eyes wide. Hermione glanced back to Malfoy, his silver orbs locked on her as he kept his pointy features emotionless. “He said you should leave, Jennifer,” she began, something strange swirling in her chest as she noticed the corners of his lips twitch up in amusement. “Get out of our common room.” She looked back at the girl, Grace, quirking her brow in a silent challenge.

Grace sputtered indignantly before turning to the door and hauling it open.

“Oh!” Malfoy called after her and Hermione had to suppress a sneer as the girl turned back, hope painting her cheeks as she smirked in what she thought was a seductive way. “Fifty points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting the Head Girl.” 

The door slammed shut and Hermione let out a small chuckle before turning to head to the bathroom. “Honestly, Malfoy. You sure know how to pick them.”

She watched him arch an elegant brow, a smirk slithering across his lips. “Are you complaining about me kicking her out or for the show this morning?”

Her throat constricted around her heart as it crawled out of her chest. “I don’t know what you’re on about, Malfoy.” He shot her a pointed look and she felt heat color her cheeks. “I just don’t appreciate being insulted in my—our common room. The war is over and I’m just tired of it. I’m just tired.” It was the same line she gave him when they called for a truce at the start of term. She watched his gaze soften, lips opened to speak but she didn’t let him—instead, rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. She took a deep breath before she stripped and started the shower—her mind trying to ignore the dark, earthy scent of him as she slipped under the water.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione took her usual seat at Gryffindor table between Dean and Neville. Ginny sat across from her, blue eyes curious as Hermione huffed angrily and ate her breakfast in silence.

“Alright there, ‘Mione?”

Her brown eyes snapped to Neville and he gulped slowly. “Sorry, Nev. Yeah, I’m fine.” Ginny arched a red brow, her lips in a thin line. “It was just a stupid little thing this morning, is all.”

“What did that git do?” Ginny hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Hermione chanced a look over her shoulder, his platinum hair shinning at her at the Slytherin table. His gray eyes lifted to hers and they held one another’s gaze for but a moment before she turned back to her friend. “Nothing.” Ginny scoffed, brows raised and eyes narrowed. “He didn’t do anything, not really. It was just another one of his conquests,” she spat, ignoring how Neville and Dean looked at one another or how Ginny pursed her lips in response. “She was rude and—and—it’s fine. Just not how I wanted my morning to go.”

Ginny’s lips tilted into a smile of sympathy. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’ll kill him if you want?”

Hermione chuckled softly at that and shook her head. “He honestly hasn’t been that bad since start of term.” Her eyes rolled at the incredulous looks on her friend’s faces. “What? We made a sort of truce—we’re both tired of fighting and if mostly ignoring each other except for head duties will keep us from killing one another until end of term then so be it.”

Everyone in the great hall began to rise as Ginny’s red hair twisted that way and this, a smirk on her lips as she shook her head lightly. “Whatever you say, ‘Mione, whatever you say.”

They walked together for a bit down the corridor before they broke off to go to their respective classes, Ginny off to charms while Dean, Neville, and Hermione walked to potions. “What do you think Slughorn will teach us today?” Dean asked as they made their way to the classroom.

“Honestly,” Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes. “Do you ever listen or read ahead to know what’s going on in your classes?”

“No?”

They all shared a pointed look before bursting out with laughter, making their way to their seats. Hermione glanced along the room, taking stock of everyone there. Not many people returned—mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. A good number of Hufflepuffs returned but not many Slytherin. Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini were the only snakes to return—most of the other students giving them a wide birth for the most part. Hermione’s chin rested on her palm as his platinum hair raptured her attention. Her chocolate eyes ran down his pale face, taking in his pointed features, the way his silver eyes glanced from Slughorn as he talked then to his parchment—long fingers wrapped around his quill. She watched as Zabini nudged him in the shoulder, his blond hair falling over his eyes as he turned to face his friend. She watched his eyes widen and jaw set before his face slowly turned back around—gray eyes lifting to her. Her breath caught in her throat as they locked gazes—her neck warm and mouth dry.

“You alright?” Neville whispered in her ear, a sigh escaping her parted lips as she faced the front and gave her friend a small nod. He didn’t look convinced, his eyes glancing from Malfoy to her—brows knitted and lips pursed. Before he could say anything though, Slughorn was demanding everyone’s attention at the front.

“Right, so today we’re going to be brewing the laughing potion. Can anyone tell me what happens if this potion is brewed incorrectly?”

Hermione’s hand shot up in the air and Slughorn smiled and nodded in her direction, prompting her to answer. “Professor,” she began. “If brewed incorrectly, this potion can induce hysterical mania or even inconsolable melancholy.” Her voice trailed off as she lowered her hand.

“Right you are, dear girl, right you are. You’re going to be working in pairs and I am going to pair you off.” There was a small grumble that washed across the room before the professor started to rattle off names. “Zabini and Thomas. Abbott and Nott.” He prattled on and on as people got up to join their partners—Dean taking Nott’s vacant seat as said Slytherin went to the front to join his partner. “Longbottom and Boot and finally, Granger and Malfoy.”

Hermione remained in her seat as she looked over to Malfoy and Zabini. She barely registered Neville’s hand on her shoulder giving a gentle squeeze as he passed to join the Ravenclaw he was saddled with. Her eyes were glued to the Head Boy as he gathered his belongings and sauntered over to her—the warmth of him seeping into her bones as he leaned in close. “Right, so I guess we should—”

“I’ll get the supplies,” she mumbled hastily as she went up to the front and gathered the necessary ingredients. A platinum brow quirked up as she made her way back and added the clear spring water to their caldron. “Do you want to chop up the alihotsy leaves and I’ll grind up the Billywig wings?”

He nodded once and began to chop the leaves as she began to grind the wings. Once the leaves were chopped just right, Malfoy added them to the water. He stirred the mixture slowly as to not damage the leaves. He sniggered, rolling his eyes good-naturedly as other students began to snigger at their caldrons as well.

Hermione smirked a bit before adding in the ground-up wings and let Malfoy stir the potion slowly. “Right, three Knarl quills,” she said as she added them in before turning on the burner to heat the mixture. “Stir—”

“Vigorously, yes, I know.” She huffed at that, her cheeks puffed out angrily. She watched amusement dance in his eyes before he let out a small chuckle.

She rolled her eyes before giggling softly at the potion. They turned on the heat again before Malfoy grabbed the Puffskein and began to shave it. He scattered the hair over the potion as giggles erupted over the classroom—a sense of ease and calm filling up her veins. Malfoy began to stir quickly as Hermione turned up the heat. They looked at one another before forcing themselves to laugh uncontrollably. It was strange at first, their eyes crinkling at the edges as the forced laughter mingled together at the potion. Before long, though, the laughter turned real—the loudness of it all echoing in the classroom.

Hermione wiped at her eyes, tears gathering in the corners before adding a sprinkle of horseradish powder. Malfoy again stirred the potion as she turned the heat up for the last time. With a wave of her wand, the potion was finished. They sat back in their seats, eyes trained on their cauldron as remnants of laughter and giggles slithered through the silence.

“Have you finished?” Slughorn asked, his eyes lighting up as he peered into their cauldron. “Looks perfect! Bottle it up and place it on my desk before you leave. Though I’m sure it will test wonderfully!” 

Hermione beamed at the professor before bottling up the potion and placing it on his desk. She looked back to Neville and Dean and waved her hand at them before leaving for her free period. Her footfalls echoed down the corridor before a startled gasp tore from her throat—her wand in her grasp in an instant.

“Easy there, Granger,” Malfoy said, hands up in defense. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

A huff of irritation fell from her lips as she put her wand back in her robes and crossed her arms over her chest. “What can I do for you, Malfoy?”

He quirked a brow before shaking his head. “Look, about this morning—”

“No, it’s fine—”

His silver orbs narrowed as he took a step towards her, her feet falling backwards in kind. “Stop interrupting me, Granger, I’m trying to apologize.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh,’” he snapped, his lips in a thin line. 

“We already have a truce, Malfoy. You don’t have to—"

“You can be so difficult sometimes.” He held up his hand as her eyes narrowed into slits, mouth opened to snark back. “No, no, look—I’m sorry. I’m sorry that vile girl said those things this morning. I’m—I’m sorry.” His eyes were pleading—haunted. 

She studied his face for a long moment, the silence hanging around them like an old friend. He looked better than he had during the war, but he was still pale and thin—his face pointed. His eyes—they were bloody gorgeous but so haunted and dark. Inhaling sharply, she gave him a knowing nod—all that was left unsaid between them being acknowledged without dredging it up and reopening old wounds. “I forgive you.” Her words were like a soft caress from the wind and he closed his eyes in kind, lips slightly parted as he breathed it all in—breathed her in. When he opened his eyes again her hand was held out to him, her brows quirked in a silent challenge. “I’m Hermione Granger, resident swot.”

His lips twitched up at the corners before a deep, rumbling laugh bubbled up from his chest. She felt it coil in her lower belly, his laugh, and found herself giggling in turn. The laughter died down as he continued to stare at her, silver eyes seeming to burn right through her very being. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and his eyes followed the movement, dark storm-clouds gazing through her. Finally, his large hand enveloped hers—his skin smooth but calloused at the fingertips. “I’m Draco Malfoy, resident prat.”

She sucked in a soft breath, his earthy scent invading her lungs as his warmth tickled her palm. “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you,” she said, her voice almost breathy as he continued to hold her hand.

“Pleasure is all mine,” he said—or Hermione thought he said it. She wasn’t sure anymore because her blood was pounding in her ears and her heartbeat was ticking against her throat as he pulled her closer—silver orbs looking from her slightly parted lips back to her wide amber eyes. “All mine, Hermione.” The words ghosted over her lips as he molded his to hers—the warmth and smoothness of him tingling down to her toes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little fluff-piece. I'm not used to fluff lol. Reviews give me life.  
> Until next time! <3


End file.
